(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sputter tray moving system for a sputtering process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. The LCD may include two substrates with electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Two display panels include metal wiring, such as a gate line transmitting a scanning signal and a data line transmitting a data signal, as well as electrodes.
This metal wiring or these electrodes are formed through deposition on the display panel, and sputtering is executed for the deposition.
The sputtering is executed after reducing pressure and heating during processing of the substrate, while moving a sputter tray disposed on the substrate to each processing chamber. A rack & pinion type and a timing belt pulley type are used as the moving system of the sputter tray.